Promised Land
by Calluto-chan
Summary: A fanfic of Aerith and others....Aerith was killed by sephiroth and her soul was locked by sephiroth so her soul cant pray for the world......and cloud was want to take a revenge..to kill sephiroth alone!! this is still under cons about the chapters...


------ Promised land -----  
Promise me... Promise me that you will find me cloud... You know where you can find me.. At the promised land..  
  
Promised land.. Where is the place that gathering all hopes.. I know..you will find me cloud.. For sure..."  
  
And then.. We will save the world. By our hopes. And the lifestream..... .................. ............. ..  
Cl...Cloud..  
  
Cloud..  
  
Tifa: Cloud did you hear me???  
  
Cloud:..uuuh..Aerith...  
  
Tifa:......  
  
Cloud: Where is Aerith??  
  
Tifa: you didn't know??  
  
Cloud:..huh???  
  
Tifa:.......She's been killed by sephiroth  
  
Cloud:....the promised land...yes..she's been killed by sephiroth...  
  
Tifa:...We must go to the crater...  
  
*suddenly Barret appear*  
  
Barret: YO man!!! How's your feelin??  
  
Cloud:...Not good..would you give me a time to think??  
  
Barret:..Allright..Tifa..lets leave him alone..  
  
Tifa:..ok..  
  
*Tifa and Barret leaving cloud room*  
  
Cloud:...sephiroth...how dare you...Aerith.....(damn sephiroth!!!!!) Aerith.her voice.her hair...I cant hear her again...my heart filled with revenge...I will kill sephiroth...yes I will kill him and meet her at the promised island for sure..just wait Aerith..I will go there and release you so you will can pray with the holy!!!! Aerith.Aerith..damn...Im so stupid...  
  
*In the outside of the gongaga village*  
  
Tifa:..This is very very....cruel..  
  
Yuffie: well.....even Im crazy with material but..this problem really make me crazy..  
  
Red IIX/ Nanaki:.....now what...we should go to the crater.where the sephiroth awaked..  
  
Barret:...yeah...Cloud was really shocked...Aerith is the prayer...  
  
Red IIX:.....very very cruel.  
  
Vincent:.Why sephiroth do that?? Sigh..before he knows jenova its his mother he is a really nice guy....yeah.....  
  
Yuffie:....uuhhh..hikss....HIKS!!! HUWAAA!!!!! AERITH!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa:.Calm down yuffie.calm down...shhh..  
  
Yuffie: but but...HUWAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HIKS HWAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barret: Shut up you little!!!!....  
  
Tifa: BARRET!!!!!!!!!! CALM DOWN !!! Please don't make Cloud more confused!!!  
  
Barret:....awright....sigh....  
  
Red IIX:..hmm...uuh...its Cloud allright??  
  
Vincent: hope so..  
  
Yuffie:.hiks hiks.Aerith..Cloud..  
  
Tifa: Calm down yuffie...  
  
*Suddenly cloud appear in front of them*  
  
Cloud:.....  
  
Yuffie:..Cloud??  
  
Tifa:.Cloud.Feel better??  
  
Cloud:.yeh....  
  
Barret:..Take it easy Cloud..Dont be so shocked..  
  
Cloud: What!!! He is killing Aerith While she is praying!!! And now Aerith soul was locked so she cant pray!!!! DAMN!!!! Sephiroth!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barret:.Sorry man...  
  
Cloud: Its all my fault!!! I wish if I know before!! Im.Im.Im!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa:..Dont blame yourself!! Its not your fault!!! It's the destiny...what..uhm...  
  
Cloud:.tifa...  
  
Tifa:.Cloud....be strong..  
  
Cloud:..ok.thanks Tifa...  
  
Tifa:..good.  
  
Cloud:.Well shall we go now??  
  
Tifa:..sure...  
  
Cloud: first we must go to forgotten capital to find where the crater we got clue of the Holy magic its Aerith materia in the forgotten capital when sephiroth kill her.  
  
Tifa:..Right...Ok!!! lets go now!!!  
  
Meanwhile in shinra building in president room..  
  
Scarlet: Now what? They steal our highwind!!! We cant go to crater again!!!  
  
Rufus:...The weapons are already we destroyed....but sephiroth still alive....  
  
Scarlet:..geez..(rufus...I wish I can help you...uuh..)..What should we do now??  
  
Rufus:.Don't know...*sit In the chair*...father was dead now ..Im A president rufus....AAHH!! WHAT AM I THINK!!!  
  
Scarlet:..maybe we can ask Professor Hojo's opinion...  
  
Rufus:.no.that crazy professor....  
  
Scarlet:.Rufus..I have something to tell you.  
  
Rufus: What is it??  
  
Scarlet:.I.I..I...I!!!  
  
*suddenly reeve appear*  
  
Reeve: President!!! Emerald weapon has Alive and now near midgar!!! The Emerald weapon will destroy midgar!!  
  
Rusuf:.WHAT!!! Fire the midgar cannon now!!!!  
  
Reeve: Roger!!!  
  
*At the high wind*  
  
Cloud: there the forgotten capital..Lets go to the place where Aerith dies...uuuh!! "get to the east..."..Sephiroth..  
  
Tifa: What he says??  
  
Cloud: He said go to the east...  
  
Tifa:.You ok??  
  
Cloud: Im OK..Then..lets go to the east!!!!  
  
Tifa: Right...Ok everybody go to the east!!  
  
In the village near great glacier..  
  
Cloud:...Is this The village?? Well..Why don't we rest or take a brake for a while in the hotel  
  
Yuffie: Sure!!  
  
*after they take a break cloud goes to outside of the hotel.*  
  
Cloud:....Aerith...  
  
Tifa:.Cloud.You still not...forget it..  
  
Cloud:...Im sorry Tifa.Im really confused...  
  
Tifa:....uuuh..Ok....  
  
Cloud:........  
  
Tifa:..ah...Cloud.....!!!!!  
  
Cloud:..hmm???  
  
Tifa: Look at the the sky!!  
  
Cloud:.???? What the..!!!!! the weapon??!!!! Ultima weapon!!!!  
  
Tifa:.Oh no..He's coming down..!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Prepare to fight Tifa!!!  
  
Tifa: Yeah!!!  
  
Cloud:.I will defeat you weapon!! Take my revenge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---- To be continued ---- 


End file.
